INTERSLAVIC
Slovioski - expansion and amplification of the universal simplified Slavic oriented constructed language called Slovio. __TOC__ Origins The authors' original intention was to provide a more "Slavic" sounding and acting language than Slovio - especially for Slavic speaking individuals, who are inherently more familiar with "declensions" and "conjugations" that do not exist in the more simplified SLOVIO structure. Slovioski was created from the efforts of Michal Borovička of Slovakia, Andrej Moraczewski of Russia and Steeven Radzikowski from the USA. Their efforts would not exist without the work of Marek Hucko creator of Slovio. Dictionary and Grammar Slovioski uses the Slovio dictionary as its "base" vocabulary - expanded by an auxiliary and growing Slovioski dictionary that adds words that are generally common to all of the Slavic languages. The online dictionary was created and is maintained by Milovan Gal of Osijek, Croatia. Slovioski also utilizes an expanded vocabulary from another "auxiliary language" off-shoot of Slovio - called Slovianski. The grammar of Slovioski reflects the more traditional grammar of all natural Slavic languages - including verb conjugations and a simplified declension of nouns to allow for a more flexible Slavic sentence structure. Alphabet See the Slovioski Alphabet There is no set way for pronouncing vowels - for example, the letter "e" - may be pronounced either hard or soft; similarly, the letter "i" may represent sounds of various different letters that approximate the "i" in other Slavic languages - Russian and Ukrainian being notable examples of various "i" sounds or symbols: и, й, і, ї, ы . The pronunciation is the choice of the speaker. cx = cz = č ( = c // in non-confusing cases ) sx = sz = š ( = s // in non-confusing cases ) zx = zs = ž ( = z // in non-confusing cases ) NOUNS Nouns end as they appear in Slovio or in the explanded Slovioski and/or Slovianski dictionaries; provided, however, a noun may always be modified to the speaker's/ writer's preference for establishing such things as "gender" - EXAMPLE: zxen to zxena; or jazika to jazik - especially when the word in Slovio is of a different gender than in other natural Slavic languages (zxena ''and ''jazik are two such examples). PLURAL FORMATION Plural for ALL nouns is formed by adding: '-i ' EXCEPTIONS: (1) if a noun ends in a vowel other than "i", “-i” replaces the last vowel (2) if the word ends with "ia" or "ie", the plural can be either "i" or "ii". :"okno" > "okni" - window(s) :"pismo" > "pismi" - writing(s) or letter(s) :"zxena" > "zxeni" - woman / women :"historia" > "histori or "historii" - history (3) Slavic Traditional Word Modification: :"pes" - dog :"pesi" - dogs :"psi" - dogs - (traditional) OBJECTIVE CASE this includes Accusative, Dative and Locative/Prepositional :'-u' (singular) :'-um' or '-im' (plural) NOTE: if a preposition is used, the Objective Case Ending is OPTIONAL NOTE: the Objective Case ending may be used for two words next to each other EXAMPLES: We are going to Zagreb :*'Mi idime do Zagrebu' :*'Mi idime do Zagreb' I gave the book to Andrej :*'Ja podal knigu Andreju' :*'Ja podal kniga Andreju' :*'Ja podal Andreju knigu' :*'Ja podal kniga do Andrej' :*'Ja podal kniga do Andreju' GENITIVE CASE :'-a' (singular) :'-ov' (plural) INSTRUMENTAL CASE :'-em' (singular ) :::alternative ending: '-om' :'-ami' (plural) ADJECTIVES Endings: :*'''-ju''' (universal genderless) dobrju :*'''-ij''' (masculine) dobrij :*'''-ja''' (feminine) dobrja :*'''-jo''' (neuter) dobrjo :*'''-je''' (plural – genderless) dobrje An "-n-" may be attached as a prefix to the above adjective endings if the root word ends in a vowel or if needed for better Slavic enunciation: :poslednij - poslednja :pravda = pravdnij - pravdnja Optional endings: The suffix "-sk-" is used with nations, languages and other geographic and population entities: :*'''-ski''' :*'''-sk(ju)' - genderless :*'-sk(ij)' - masculine :*'-sk(ja)' - feminine :*'-sk(jo)' - neuter :*'-sk(je)' - plural (genderless) ::'RUSKIJ JAZIK''' - Russian language ::KARPATSKJE GORI - Carpathian mountains ADJECTIVE OBJECTIVE CASE: :*'''-ju''' (singular) - dobrju :*'''-ih''' (plural) - dobrih POSSESSIVE ADJECTIVES SINGULAR: :*'''-ovju''' - universal genderless ending. In SLOVIO = '-voi' :*'''-ovij''' - masculine :*'''-ovja''' - feminine :*'''-ovjo''' - neuter :*'''-ovje''' - plural (genderless) PLURAL: :*'''-ovih''' EXAMPLES: Genderless: :* ŽENOVJU SIN - the woman's son - (1 woman) (1 son) Gender: :* ŽENOVIJ SIN - the woman's son - (1 woman) (1 son) :* ŽENOVJE SINI - the woman's sons - (1 woman) (2+ sons) :* ŽENOVIJ PES - the woman's dog - (1 woman) (1 dog) :* ŽENOVJE PSI - the woman's dogs - (1 woman) (2+ dogs) :* ŽENOVIH PES - the women's dog - (2+ women) (1 daughter) :* 'ŽENOVIH PSI''' - the women's dogs - (2+ women) (2+ dogs) :* '''MUŽOVJO OKNO' - the man's window - (1 man) (1 window) :* MUŽOVJE OKNI - the man's windows - (1 man) (2+ windows) :* MUŽOVIH OKNO - the men's window - (2+ men) (1 window) :* MUŽOVIH OKNI - the men's windows - (2+ men) (2+ windows) ___________________________ ADVERBS Adverbs are genderless and may end in two forms: :'-uo' - dobr'uo' :'-e' - dobr'e' Examples: :*On jes velm'uo' dobr'e' :*On jes velm'e' dobr'uo' ::= He is very good PRONOUNS :*'Ja - me - mne' :*'Ti - te - tobe, tebe' :*'On - jeg - jego, njego, go, nim, jemu, njemu, mu' :*'Ona - jej, njej, jom, njom' :*'Ono - jego, njego, tego, go' :*'To - tego, go, tom' :*'Mi - nam - nami' :*'Vi - vam - vami' :*'Oni - im, ih, imi' :*'seba - sobe, sebe' :*Reflexive: se POSSESSIVE PRONOUNS: moj, moja, mojo, moje - my tvoj, tvoja, tvojo, tvoje - your (thy in "Old English") jego - his, its jej - hers toj - its naš - our vaš - your ih - their svoj, svoja, svojo, svoje, svojih - one's own VERBS :*'govorit' - to speak; to talk :*'govorivat' - to be speaking; to be talking PRESENT TENSE Simple: :*'Ja govorit' - I speak :*'Ti govorit' - You speak :*'On, Ona, Ono govorit' - He, She, It speaks :*'Mi govorit' - We speak :*'Vi govorit' - You speak :*'Oni govorit' - They speak Regular :*'Ja govorim' - I speak, I talk :*'Ti govoriš' - you speak :*'On, Ona, Ono govori' - he, she, it speaks :*'Mi govorime' - we speak :*'Vi govorite' - you speak :*'Oni govorijut' - they speak :_________________ :*'Ja govorivam' - I am speaking/talking :*'Ti govorivaš' - you are speaking :*'On, Ona, Ono govoriva' - he, she, it is speaking :*'Mi govorivame' - we are speaking :*'Vi govorivate' - you are speaking :*'Oni govorivajut' - they are speaking PAST TENSE Simple: :*'bil, bila, bilo, bili govorit' Regular: :*Ja govoril, govorila - I spoke :*Ja govorival, govorivala - I was speaking :*Ti govoril, gvorila - You spoke :*Ti govorival, govorivala - You were speaking :*On govoril - He spoke :*Ona govorila - She spoke :*Ono govorilo - It spoke :*On govorival - He was speaking :*Ona govorivala - She was speaking :*Ono govorivalo - It was speaking :*Mi govorili - We spoke :*Mi govorivali - We were speaking :*Vi govorili - You spoke :*Vi govorivali - You were speaking :*Oni govorili - They spoke :*Oni govorivali - They were speaking FUTURE TENSE :*Ja budem govorit - I will speak :*Ja budem govorivat - I will be speaking :*Ti budesx govorit - You will speak :*Ti budesx govorivat - You will be speaking :*On } Ona } Ono } bude govorit - He, She, It will speak :*On } Ona } Ono } bude govorivat - He, She, It will be speaking :*Mi budeme govorit - We will speak :*Mi budeme govorivat - We will be speaking :*Vi budete govorit - You will speak :*Vi budete govorivat - You will be speaking :*Oni budejut/budut govorit - They will speak :*Oni budejut/budut govorivat - They will be speaking CONDITIONAL TENSE :*Ja bi govoril / govorila - I would speak :*Ja bi govorival / govorivala - I would be speaking :*Ti bi govoril / govorila - You would speak :*Ti bi govorival / govorivala - You would be speaking :*On } Ona } Ono bi govoril / govorila / govorilo - He / She / It would speak :*On } Ona } Ono bi govorival / govorivala / govorivalo - He / She / It would be speaking :*Mi bi govorili - We would speak :*Mi bi govorivali - We would be speaking :*Vi bi govorili - You would speak :*Vi bi govorivali - You would be speaking :*Oni bi govorili - They would speak :*Oni bi govorivali - They would be speaking IMPERATIVE TENSE :*'Govorij!' - (You) Speak! :*'Govorijme!' - Let’s Speak! :*'Govorijte!' -(You) Speak! PRESENT ACTIVE PARTICIPLE Infinitive: "-t" + "cij" "cja" "cjo" "cje" :*'govoritcju' - genderless - speaking :*'govoritcij' - masculine :*'govoritcja' - feminine :*'govoritcjo' - neuter :*'govoritcje' - plural genderless Examples: ::*'govoritcja' žena - the speaking woman ::*'govoritcje' ženi - the speaking women ::*osoba, ktorja sidi na divanu - the person who is sitting on the couch ::*osoba siditcja na divanu - the person sitting on the couch ::*mlodica, ktorja domovi u nas - the girl who lives with us ::*mlodica, domovitcja u nas - the girl living with us PAST ACTIVE PARTICIPLE - Option I: Past Tense: "-l + "cju" "cij" "cja" "cjo" "cje" :*'gvorilcju' - genderless - having spoken :*'gvorilcij' - masculine :*'gvorilcja' - feminine :*'gvorilcjo' - neuter :*'gvorilcje' - plural genderless PAST ACTIVE PARTICIPLE - Option II: Verb Root + "-všju" "-všij" "-všja" "-všjo" "-všje" :*'govorivšju' - genderless :*'govorivšij' - masculine :*'govorivšja' - feminine :*'govorivšjo' - neuter :*'govorivšje' - plural Examples: :*'govorilcja', ona pošla OR :*'govorivšja', ona bil idet :*'govorivšja', idela ::= having spoken, she went (left) :*'Igralcje' futbal za 3 časi, muži načili pitit pivo OR :*'Igravšje' futbal za 3 časi, muži načili pitit pivo ::= having played football for 3 hours, the men began to drink beer PRESENT PASSIVE PARTICIPLE: Infinitive: "-t" + "-nju" "-nij" "-nja" "-njo" "-njo" :*'Govoritnju' - genderless - is spoken :*'Govoritnij' - masculine :*'Govoritnja' - feminine :*'Govoritnjo' - neuter :*'Govoritnje' - plural genderless - are spoken Example: :*Polski gvoritnij tut ::= Polish '''is spoken' here PAST PASSIVE PARTICIPLE - Option I: bil gvoritnju – genderless - was spoken bil gvoritnij - masculine bila gvoritnja - feminine bilo gvoritnjo - neuter - were spoken bili gvoritnje - plural genderless PAST PASSIVE PARTICIPLE - Option II: Past Tense: “l + n**” gvorilnju - genderless gvorilnij - masculine gvorilnja - feminine gvorilnjo - neuter gvorilnje - plural genderless Example: instrukci gvorilnje instrukci bili gvoritnje = the instructions were spoken gvorilnje instrukci; gvorilnju instrukci = spoken instructions Imal popred sobe otzaginilnja gazeta. = He had in front of him an unfolded newspaper. Dopis poslalnij tutden ot Moskva, utro bude vo Sankt Peterburg. = A letter sent today from Moscow will be in Saint Petersburg tomorrow. VERBAL NOUN Gvorenie - singular - speaking (NOTE: all Verbal Nouns are neuter in gender) Gvoreni - plural Publikjo gvorenie ne jes dla stidje cxloveki Public speaking is not for shy people. ADVERBIAL PARTICIPLES: <>   OTHER VERBS BUT or BIT - TO BE Ja but jes jesim, jestim / jesem, jestem Ti but jes jesisx, jestisx / jesesx, jestesx On but jes jesi, jesti / jese, jeste Mi but jes jesime / jeseme Vi but jes jesite / jesete Oni but jes jesut, jestut / som IMAT TO HAVE Ja imat / imam / imajm Ti imat / imasx / imajsx On imat / ima / imajt Mi imat / imame / imajme Vi imat / imate / imajte Oni imat / imajut / imajut External Links *[http://www.SLOVIO.com Slovio main page]. *[http://slovnik.slovioski.com/ Slovio dictionary]. *[http://www.Slovioski.com Slovioski main page]. Currently, this site is NOT up and running; but do stay tuned. Category:Slovioski